Such a method is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,475. In this specification a device is disclosed for transporting wafers. The device comprises an elongated trajectory and from the lower side gas is added in such a way that except from a transferring movement also a rotating movement is given to the wafer.
From US 393068 a method is known for rotating an object such as a wafer from semi conducting material placed in a reactor. During the treatment of a single wafer which is held floating in a reactor, it is important for a treatment of this nature to be carried out as uniformly as possible. For this purpose, it is proposed, in the prior art, to impart a rotational movement to the wafer. This rotational movement is imposed, according to the prior art, by having the gas-introduction openings opening out not perpendicular to the wafer surface, but rather having them end at an acute angle with respect to the wafer surface (“directional air jets”). As a result, a propulsive movement is imparted to the wafer.
However, drilling the gas-introduction openings in this way has proven to be particularly complicated while, in addition, the rotational speed which can be achieved is limited, owing to the fact that the gas which flows out very quickly loses its tangential flow component. Moreover, reactor walls of this nature are complicated to produce, since openings have to be drilled at an angle with respect to the wall.